


Alone Again

by kestiscroft



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Rise of the Tomb Raider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestiscroft/pseuds/kestiscroft
Summary: She wished this pain wasn't so familiar, like looking an old enemy in the eye.  The Siberian Wilderness wanted to take Lara down.  It wanted her to lie down and die...
Kudos: 2





	Alone Again

The Siberian winter cut deep. Lara emerged from a pile of snow, coughing her lungs out. Every inch of her was covered in snow. It clung to her jacket and in her hair. God, she hated snow. She would much rather be in the deserts of Syria or the cold darkness of London. Despite her disdain for the weather, she’d actually enjoyed the first week of their expedition. That had been due to the excitement of this discovery or just spending time with Jonah. But now, they were separated…

“Lara are you there? I made it to shelter!”

She groaned and pulled out her radio. Her eyes wandered across the vast mountain. She was so far from Jonah but at least he was alright. The radio shook in her hand.

“Jonah! Jonah… if you can hear me, go back. Please don’t try to find me…” She clipped the radio to her belt and clutched at her sides. “I need to do this alone.”

Her knees came up to her waist as she trudged through the heavy snow. The next steps were slowly coming to mind and her survival instincts kicked in. First thing she needed to do was find shelter. She wouldn’t last long out here if she didn’t. Next would be to get a fire started. Then she needed to find water somehow. Maybe if she could boil the snow then let it cool. Lara was almost having a flashback.

She wished this pain wasn’t so familiar, like looking an old enemy in the eye. Siberia wanted to take her down. It wanted her to lie down and die. But she wouldn’t, she can’t. Not when she’s so close to what she’s been seeking. If she could find the divine source it would change everything.

Richard Croft had died for this. He’d been discredited and took his own life. At first, she thought she’d been doing this for him. Bring back this artifact to clear his name and restore his reputation. But it was more than that. This discovery is something _she_ wanted. After Yamatai, it changed all her beliefs. There were supernatural elements on this Earth. Deep down inside her, she knew she wanted to be the one to discover them. It was like her ‘therapist’ said: she needed to be expanding her horizons. Lara thought this was the best way how.

She didn’t know how long she had stumbled through the snow until she came across an old camp. There were remnants of a fire pit and a shelter made from sticks. It would have to do. The wind began to pick up and Lara lost her footing. She collapsed onto her hands and knees in front of the camp. Her whole body shook from cold and fatigue. But she was determined to beat this.

Just keep moving.

“Okay… okay got to start a fire.” She told herself.

To her left she spotted a few rotted trees. Those would have to do. She stumbled over and threw her weight into the tree. It snapped in half and she planted face first into the snow. Lara picked herself up and kept moving. Better not do that again. The second tree was easier to gather. She also spotted a deer carcass up ahead. That could be useful.

As soon as she approached the deer, growls came from the distance. Two wolves dashed across her vision. They were so fast. Just like the ones in Yamatai… But they had ran off in the distance. It seemed that her presence was unnoticed for now. She bent down to inspect the carcass. It was fresh, probably from those wolves she just saw. 

Better not waste time waiting for them to come back. She drew her axe and plunged it into the meat, trying to take only what she needed. After gathering enough fat, she picked up all the materials.

“Time to head back to camp.”

The wind began to pick up again. Lara clutched everything tighter and fought against it. She collapsed onto her hands and knees once again in front of the camp. There was a part of Lara that wanted to give up right then. Every part of her body ached and was half frozen, she was separated from Jonah… Things couldn’t have gotten more wrong.

It didn’t take her long to place the materials. She was lucky to have brought a firestriker with her this time. It was the same one she’d found on Yamatai. Her axe scraped across the surface, sparks flying off it. The fat caught the most of it. She bent down and gently blew on the sparks until they became flames.

A wave of relied washed over her. Her arms extended to soak in the warmth. Things were starting to turn around. Lara could survive this, _she was going to survive this_. The Divine Source was within her grasp. She wouldn’t let it slip through her fingers.

Her eyes wandered across the flames. She continued to think of her next move. If this was the island, she’d be begging for luck right now. But it didn’t feel that way this time. Lara was going to make her own luck. Trinity wasn't going to stand in her way.


End file.
